Dressing Rooms
by foreversnow
Summary: DRABBLE collection. 12: Not even time could keep them apart. —SasuSaku
1. shirtless

**-  
****title**: shirtless  
**for**: kuroy-neko  
**prompt**: "I like the shirtless Sasuke-kun better."  
**paring**: SasuSaku  
**word count**: 312  
-

No matter where he went, she would always find him.

After being shaken out of his thoughts by her presence and her loud hello for the sixth time that week, he started to wonder if she wasn't secretly stalking him. But then he reminded himself; _no one _would be able to follow him without him being aware of it. He was **Uchiha Sasuke**.

The seventh time she showed up, he was too tired to be annoyed.

After hours and hours of training by himself, he was laying on the grass, tired and almost asleep. His shirt had long been discarded, and he sighed as the cold droplets of water fell from the sky.

He sensed someone standing over him and, opening his eyes, startled onyx met cheerful emerald. From his upside-down view of her, he couldn't see her face clearly, yet he _still _knew exactly what she would say next.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you're all wet. You're going to catch a cold."

Closing his eyes, he grunted. "Same goes to you."

She giggled. Plopping down next to him, she said, "At least _I'm _not half naked." A pause. "Well, I _could _be if you wanted me to--"

"Sakura."

"Hmph. You're no _fun_, Sasuke-kun."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he should get up before they both caught cold. Opening his eyes, he startled her out of whatever daydream she'd been having. "How do you always know where I am? It's getting annoying seeing you everywhere I go."

Sitting up, Sakura smiled. "See, Sasuke-kun, that's a secret."

He scowled. What was the point in asking her? She didn't even give him a good answer.

Laughing, she said, "But you know, I _could _tell you another secret."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Out of all the times I saw you this week, I like the shirtless Sasuke-kun better."

"_Sakura_."

**-x-**

**Prompts are always accepted. Any pairing is fine as long as it's not Sasuke with anyone else but Sakura. :)**


	2. bra attack

**-  
title: **bra attack  
**for:** Sugar-Rush08  
**prompt(s): **peeping tom, mutated cat,  
bra shopping, "You're pretty soft;  
like a CareBear.", sexy Sakura  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **465

She blinked.

He stared.

Silence—

(_he knew something was going to happen_)

—until she screamed.

"GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!"

It wasn't **his** fault—

(_at least, not entirely_)

—that he stumbled into the woman's dressing room. Blame Naruto for pushing him.

I mean, really. She should have locked the door; there could have been some peeping tom lurking around for all she knew. He was just making sure she was okay; if she got kidnapped, what would he tell her parents? They'd blame him, and that wouldn't look good on his record. At all. Plus, he was looking out for her. Shouldn't she be happy about that?

And as she continued to throw random objects at his face (_not the face, man; he needed that_), he wondered why exactly it was that he'd started going out with her all those years ago. Sure, he'd been the one to ask her, but come on, did she have to overreact over something so little?

It wasn't very attractive when she was throwing things in his direction.

He dodged her shoes, then her purse; her bra ended up hanging on top of his head.

"Ow! Sakura, seriously, it's not like I haven't seen this all before—"

"Ghyaa, Sasuke-kun! Don't you _dare _touch my bra!"

Bra shopping with a woman was not something he would do _ever_ again.

When she threw herself at him to try and take back her bra, well, he wasn't going to lie; it was kinda sexy.

You know, with her only dressed in a skirt—

(_her hand was covering the front, damn it_)

—he felt like playing around with her a little longer.

So he grabbed her bra and threw his arm straight into the air, holding the braw only inches away from her outstretched hand.

"Sasuke-kun, give it back to me this instant!"

She jumped—

(_he took a step back_)

—and she fell on top of him, Sasuke landing on the bench behind him.

And this position, he didn't mind...

He wouldn't let her get up; his arms went around her, his hands spreading out on her lower back, pressing her closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun, let go!"

"Why? I kind of like this position. It's comfortable."

His hand stroked her back in slow circles.

"You know, you're pretty soft; like a CareBear."

She would have yelled at him again if she hadn't heard him say that.

"…you've hugged a CareBear before?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I can't believe—"

"—tell anyone, and I'll tell Ino you were the one who stole her lunch box in the second grade because you thought the sticker on the front resembled your mutated cat."

"…did I ever tell you how much I love you, Sasuke-kun?"

Nope, this position wasn't so bad _at all_.


	3. pretty stranger

**-  
****title: **pretty stranger  
**for: **PiScEs-GiRl-01  
**prompt: **A hard man is good to find.  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **972  
**note:** The first in the SasuSaku meetings.  
-

No matter what she did, Sakura never stayed in a relationship for long. The guy would always break up with her first, too. Men hated her; she just _knew _it.

She'd probably never get married and die alone.

Her eyes watered. _I hate my life…_

She never saw the guy until she bumped into him. Falling down hard on her behind, she winced, before opening her eyes to ask if the other person was alright. She almost screamed when she realized the other person hadn't even bothered to apologize or help her stand up; he hadn't even stopped walking.

If it was any other day, she would have probably yelled after the guy and told him where he could shove his petty manners, but seeing as she was already feeling bad enough already, she lay on her butt, which had started to throb. She could feel her body shaking from her not-so-quiet sobs, and they only got louder as people just passed by her. _Kami, did I do something wrong in my past life?!_

Nothing seemed to be going right in her life, especially not today, so when she saw someone leaning down to help her up by the elbow, she thought she was probably imagining things. Looking at the stranger's face through watery eyes, her breath caught. "Pretty…"

The stranger's face looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes went wide. Had she said that out loud? _The pretty stranger thinks I'm stupid now;_ _way to go, Sakura._

After what she'd said, she had expected to see the stranger walk away from her, but her heart skipped a beat when he shook his head once and started leading her to a park bench, his hand still around her arm.

She was too dazed to speak, so she just watched as he sat her down, then disappeared somewhere else, only to reappear with a cup of something warm in his hand. He sat down next to her after handing her the cup.

Sipping silently at the cup of coffee, she stared at the pretty stranger (_her _pretty stranger, she decided). His hand was drumming against his leg, and his worn-out jacket looked a size too big. His eyes were looking out at the sea of people, but she could tell he knew she was watching him.

She wanted him to look at her. Something about his eyes made her catch her breath; made her heart beat faster. She hadn't even exchanged five words with him, and he already had her breathless. Was it always like this with pretty people?

Her eyes wandered down to his hands again. "You play the guitar."

His dark, cold eyes slowly moved to look at her. "How did you know?"

She broke into a smile despite the indifferent look he gave her. "I just know. My dad used to play the guitar; he'd always drum his fingers whenever he didn't have anything else to do with them."

The look in his eyes changed; it was barely there, but she could tell there was a flicker of interest in his eyes. She frowned inwardly. Why was he pretending to be so cold, then? It was almost like he was afraid to show emotions.

"Of course, my mom used to play the _piano_, and she drummed her fingers, too. So I guess it's not just for guitar players." Her eyes wandered away from his, past the tall buildings and sky scrapers around them. The sky grew darker even as she continued, "Maybe music itself makes everyone do that."

The pretty stranger didn't look away from her face, and after a while, he asked, "And you?"

"Play an instrument? Nope. I didn't have the hands for it. Or the time." She glanced at his face, looking away from his intense gaze shyly. "I was too busy trying to make my parents happy by getting the best grades in school." Laughing, she swung her legs back and forth. "You know, they would have probably loved to meet you; you just have that musician look my parents loved."

He nodded his head once. "Ah, so that's it. Your parents are dead, aren't they."

Years of practice had readied her for that statement, although it was usually in the form of a question. Smiling almost automatically, she asked, "How'd you know?"

"I just do." He repeated her own words. "That smile gives it away, too."

Her smile fell, and her face grew soft. "Hm." So her pretty stranger had lost _his _parents, too. Who knew they had that in common?

She gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Turning to look at him, she smiled widely. "My name's Sakura. Thank you for helping me when I was crying, pretty stranger."

"_Pretty_…?" His eyebrow rose slightly. Shaking his head, he says, "Sure, whatever." When she wouldn't stop staring at him, he sighed. "Sasuke."

Her face brightened. "Well then, thank you for helping me, Sasuke…-kun."

"Hn."

She laughed when he turned away from her; so cold-hearted guys could get embarrassed just like everyone else. Really, it felt like she'd known him forever; he could read her so easily. "I think I might be falling in love with you, Sasuke-kun. You're okay with that though, right?"

His silence would have unnerved her, had it been any other day, but today was different. So instead, she smiled wider. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?"

When he turned to look at her again, his eyes were still guarded, but the coldness was gone. "Whatever."

Sakura laughed. So he was still pretending to be cold…

_A hard man is good to find…especially because only __**I **__will be able to get him to open up._ She'd already gotten him to talk to her; it was only a matter of time before he'd open up completely.

"…Sasuke-kun, you really _are _pretty, you know."


	4. teacher's love

-  
**title: **teacher's love  
**for: **hypheniated's challenge  
**prompt(s): **skirt, hooker heels  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **362  
-

He was never the type to get jealous.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, **jealous**? Yeah, right. As if.

It would be a cold day in hell when _that _happened.

-

"Um, well, _wow_." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile. "Now, now, Sasuke. I didn't mean it like _that_. She just looks…_different_." He laughed. "Well that was unexpected…how many guys do you think will ask for her number? She's already talking with three…"

Sasuke glared. "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"_Shut up_."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't take your jealousy out on other people. Especially not your _teacher_. It's rude."

"…_jealous_? Tch. That's such a stupid thing to say, _teacher_."

"That wounds me, Sasuke. Hey, look at that guy. Doesn't he look like he wants to _eat _her? He's trying so hard to get her attention." He paused. "Of course, I can't disagree with his actions. That short skirt really does define her long legs, does it not? I always knew Sakura would grow to be a fine young woman. It makes me proud to call her my student. And she's _taller _now, I think."

"…Kakashi, she's wearing _high heels_." His eyes narrowed. "And _what _did he just say?"

"…I think he just called her a _hooker_. Ouch, that _had _to hurt…I still wonder if Tsunade didn't teach her a little _too _much; she could break some jaws with that strength of hers…" Cocking his head to the side, he said, " Hm, now that I think about it, her clothes _do _look a little…you know. But, really, at least she's not wearing _hooker _heels. Those things would give her such painful blisters."

"…how do you know so much about them, Kakashi?"

"…"

"You really _are _a pervert, stupid sensei."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called out, "Hey Sakura, Sasuke has a very **interesting **question. He wanted to ask 'How much do you charge?'."

…

"_UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN, DO YOU WANT TO **DIE**?!_"

"Hey, wait--I never said--Kakashi!"

"I suggest you run, Sasuke."

_Silence_. Sasuke was _long gone_.

Kakashi smiled. "I warned him." He stretched. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

He took out his Icha Icha book, and somewhere far away, he thought he heard someone scream.


	5. just maybe

-  
**title: **just maybe  
**for:** Sakura .Nightheart  
**prompt(s):** sweet actions, mysterious  
admirer, "You're the wish that came true."  
**paring:** SasuSaku  
**word count: **965  
-

Staring at the letter in her hands, she bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyebrows crinkled.

"…Sakura-chan! Helloooo?"

Startled, she crunched up the piece of paper, quickly hiding it underneath the table. "Yeah?"

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out. "What were you reading, Sakura-chan?"

"Um, just…a letter." She laughed nervously. "Nothing important."

When he shrugged and turned back to his food, she sighed in relief, but her breath caught when she saw that Sasuke had been staring at her from across the table. Her eyes shyly looked down at her lap. She drew in a deep breath. "Um, well anyway, I think I'm going to go on ahead. I…have something I need to ask Kakashi-sensei before we have another test."

Her heart skipped a beat when Sasuke started standing up too, saying, "I'll go with you."

-

They were almost out of the cafeteria when he spoke. "Who sent you that letter? Some mysterious admirer?"

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke-kun, it's called a _secret _admirer. Not _mysterious_."

He shrugged. "Answer the question, Sakura." When she didn't speak, he sighed. "Something's been bothering you for a while now, and it bothers _me _that you keep us out of it."

"I'm sorry." Her forehead crinkled. Her eyes went directly to the tiled floor underneath her. The silent hallway they stood in was barely lit; the only light bulb above them that still hadn't burned out flickered. "I wanted to tell you, Sasuke-kun. I _really _did. It's just…you have all these exams coming up, and I know how much you want to get into M University. I know how much you want to leave this town behind."

She could hear the distant sound of voices coming from inside the cafeteria, along with the rapid beat of her heart inside her ears. "They really need to replace these stupid lights. I hate it when we have to walk around in the dark." The light bulb flickered twice, then died out, casting them in darkness. Normally she would have screamed, but now that she couldn't see Sasuke clearly, she felt calmer. "It's _him _again…"

Sasuke took a step closer to her, close enough so that she could feel him next to her. "Ah. Your father." He turned his head to look at her, and suddenly wished the light would turn back on. "So the bastard wants you back."

"He's been sending them for almost two weeks now. And, well…he keeps saying he's sorry, and that he wants me to go live with him. He says I'd absolutely _love _Paris." Her laugh came out short and bitter. "Of course, I'd love it even more when his _wife _showed me around. Can you **believe **him?" Her voice cracked. The tears that fell to the dirty floor at their feet only made her angrier. "He left us when we needed him the most, and for what? To be with his fucking _whore_? And he still thinks I'm going to _forgive _him…" If it was any other guy, he would have comforted her; but this was _Sasuke_. She knew better than to expect caring touches or sweet actions from him. And, strangely, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. _Because I love him, that's why._

His voice was soft and quiet, and Sakura thought it couldn't have been _his _voice at that moment. "Then don't go."

When she looked up at him in the dark, her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. _It's probably just my imagination._ "But, he knows where I _live_. In the last letter he sent me, he said that if I don't answer back, he's coming to get me." Her voice rose. "Sasuke-kun, he's going to come here and take me away! And of course I won't be able to do anything; I'm still a minor, and it won't change for the next three months!" Panic flared in her chest. "I don't want him to take me away from you guys, Sasuke-kun. I don't _want _his promised life in Paris. _I don't want it…_"

His hands grabbed onto her arms, and she could feel his breath against her face when he brought her closer. "Then move into my apartment. Leave yours." His voice had the hint of desperation when he said, "Don't let him take you away from us--" He paused. "From _me_."

"S-Sasuke-kun, what…?" The words he was saying were the exact words her mother had told her, back when she could still talk. _When she was still alive._ She'd never told anyone about her conversations with her mother except for Sasuke.

Being this close to him, she could clearly see that his eyes were searching hers for something, although she wasn't sure what it was. She had never seen him act like this before.

"You're the only girl I ever feel like talking to, and you know me more than I do sometimes." He stopped, thinking. "You're probably the only girl in this world with hair as pink as yours."

Her eyes watered. What was he _doing_? The last sentence had been the exact words her mom would always say when Sakura went to visit her in the hospital. "Sasuke-kun, wait…"

He shook his head as if telling her to stop talking, and she could tell he was completely serious. "You know all of this already, Sakura." And just like she had predicted, he quoted her mother's last words, the words that held so much meaning, "You're the wish that came true."

And in that moment, as she threw herself at him, and as she felt his arms close around her awkwardly (_because it was hard for him to show affection after years of growing up alone in this crappy town_), she thought that maybe, she could make it.

As long as he was by her side.


	6. one day

-  
**title: **one day  
**for: **kuroy-neko  
**prompt: **"I wish I could fly."  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **165  
**note: **Well, now I'm out of prompts.  
Anyone else want to request a drabble?  
-

Her feet are dangling off the edge of the roof, and she can see the grass sway below her. The wind gently brushes its fingertips against her skin, and she sighs quietly.

Her lips part when he sits next to her; her words are soft, and he thinks her voice could be the wind itself. "I wish I could fly."

He doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to.

She smiles at his unspoken words. "That way, we could go somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where it's just the two of us, and nobody is there to boss us around."

He silently agrees.

They each have their own reasons for wanting to leave.

_He's tired of being manipulated and used, and she's tired of having people stepping all over her like she doesn't exist._

"Yeah, that'd be amazing." She laughs, and he can't remember a time when she last laughed this much. "One day, Sasuke-kun," she whispers, and he knows she means it, "One day."


	7. score

**-  
****title: **score  
**for: **hypheniated  
**prompt: **stepping on a tomato  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **257  
**note:** Sorry for all the wrong updates.  
Fanfiction wasn't working right.  
-

"…"

He hadn't moved from his standing position for the past _two minutes_.

Biting nervously at the inside of her cheek, she said, "Sasuke-kun?"

She tried to read his expression, but the only thing she could see was the shock in his eyes. The same eyes that were trained on the kitchen floor. Sakura's eyebrow rose. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, you are officially freaking me _out_." Reaching behind her, she grabbed a handful of napkins and started wiping at her slipper. "Aw, darn it. It's probably going to stain--"

"You _stepped _on a _tomato_." His voice was full of disbelief. "_My _tomato."

Looking up at him, she watched as his eyes rose to meet hers. The accusing glare he sent her was almost laughable. "I didn't _see _it, Sasuke-kun. It was on the floor. And besides, you've got a basket full of them over _there_." She pointed. "I'm not even going to apologize, because _I _wasn't the one who _dropped _it in the first place. So there." She turned away from him, looking down at the stain on her slipper.

"_Sakura_."

"Hm?" Looking up again, she gasped when he pulled her tightly against him. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart started beating faster. Wide eyed, she whispered against his lips, "S-Sasuke-kun…?"

He leaned forward, close enough to faintly touch her lips. Her eyes closed tightly.

"Next time, don't think so lowly of tomatoes, Sakura."

She opened her eyes, only to get flicked on the forehead. Her cheeks flushed angrily. "Wha?"

He smirked.

_Score one for Sasuke._


	8. what if's

-  
**title**: what-if's  
**for**: Chibi Bee-Chan  
**prompt(s)**: darkness, vampire  
**pairing**: SasuSaku  
**word count**: 392  
**note**: Happy Halloween, kiddos. :)  
-

It should have been an easy mission. All she had to do was make him fall in love with her. _She _didn't have to kill him.

Love would do that for her.

She remembered laughing when she heard that.

"_A vampire's one weakness is something completely simple. They can never fall in love."_

There had been sadness in her teacher's voice. She remembered wondering why.

It was all so simple.

"_There is also one fatal mistake vampire hunters make. The vampire falling in love with them seems easy, but it can go both ways. Many times, the hunter has become the __**hunted**__."_

That was the number one rule. _Never fall in love with a vampire._

Now she knew why.

"This is why you came… All along, you had been planning to kill me." His eyes looked down at her coldly. "Humans are all the same." His voice grew pained when he said, "I was foolish to believe _you _would be different."

Tears mixed with her blood on the ground; the cut across her chest had splattered her blood all around her.

She coughed out blood. "It was…at first." She laughed weakly. "I was stupid, you know?" Her eyes grew dimmer. "Falling in love with a vampire…"

He kneeled down next to her, the very symbol of misery and darkness (_because that's the only reason he was born_). "You're not going to _beg _for your life? **Plead **that I let you live, so that one day you will try to kill me once more?"

She smiled sadly up at him. "That wouldn't work, anyway." Her eyes closed. "I tried to kill you by making you fall in love with me, but I failed. I ended up falling in love with _you_."

She felt him lean closer, until his lips pressed lightly against hers. He whispered sad words against her lips, the faint trace of despair and loneliness woven into his words, "If this had been another lifetime, then maybe…" _Things would have been different._

Her eyes opened slowly. She could see the pain, the longing in his eyes. _Just like mine. _"Yeah…all we have are what-if's." She smiled. "Still, I don't regret meeting you. I really do love you, Sasuke."

He couldn't repeat those words.

_He'll die if he does._

And as she took her last breath, she wished their what-if's would come true.


	9. words

-  
**title**: words  
**for**: kuroy-neko  
**prompt**: (none, actually)  
**pairing**: SasuSaku  
**word count**: 932  
**note**: Sorry about all this. I just thought  
since the oneshot was so small, I might as well put  
it as a drabble…and dedicate it to this dummybutt haha.  
LOVEE YOU. :)  
-

"…you barely made it back alive…what if the next time you go on a mission, you never come back?"

He opens his mouth to speak, and for an instant she thinks he might be mad, but suddenly he asks, in the softest voice he can make (_but really, it still hurts, because he was never used to being nice to begin with_), "If it bothers you that much, then why do you still stay with me?"

And she can feel herself smiling, because that seemed to be the only thing she could do at the moment, and she says, "Because I love you too much, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes turn crimson red for a split second, and she feels scared, because he was still used to looking at people that way, making others feel like weaklings in his presence, and he says, like it's the most disgusting thing he's heard (_and because he doesn't know how to answer every time she says she loves him_), "I know." And she can only stare as his lips move to form those words, the ones that always seemed to crush her already breaking heart, (_because that's what he hopes would happen_), "It's pathetic."

-

She visits him again at the hospital weeks later, because it's something she just can't _not _do, and her heart thumps loudly in her ears the minute she enters his room (_from_ _**fear**_, _from love_, _from_ pain).

He still has two weeks left, and she's relieved, because at least for those two weeks he wouldn't be on a mission, and she'd get to see him, even if sometimes he said hateful words that he didn't know hurt her, but still, it hurt to hear them either way.

He calls her pathetic again, and she just laughs sadly, because that's what helps the tightness in her chest. And at that moment, all she wants to do is scream and cry and maybe even hate him a little, if only for a moment, so that the pain would go away, but then she regrets it, and she can't help but cry even more, until the tears won't come anymore and she feels empty, and sleeping is the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah, I really am, aren't I?" And she laughs again, to stop the tears from falling, but they seem to hate her especially that day, and they start to fall.

From his sitting spot on his bed, Sasuke can't help but glance her way, and the small pang of guilt in his chest is hard to ignore when she's crying and trying to hide it from him, because she doesn't want him to call her weak or pathetic again, but he does it again anyway. She wouldn't stop loving him if he did, and she really needed to stop, because he would never be able to love her the way she did him. He would never be able to make her smile or laugh or kiss her when she cried or hold her when she wanted him to, because that just wasn't the type of person he was. Sometimes he starts to imagine what life would have been like if he'd never left, if his clan had never been slaughtered, if Itachi had never had to kill everyone and left him as the sole survivor, but he stops when Sakura appears in his mind, because he knows that even thinking about her is dangerous. He wasn't allowed to love anymore, not after everything he'd done, and he hates to admit that it hurts.

(_"I'm sorry."_) He wishes he could say it, but he can't, because it's not something he's allowed to say, and it pains him even more to know, because no amount of sorry's would ever make things okay. He's already hurt her enough, and most of the time it was on purpose, because she just wouldn't _stop _loving him, and sometimes he wants her to fall in love with someone else, but then he regrets ever thinking that in the first place, because he knows he would never be able to just watch her fall for another man without wanting to kill him. Those feelings were jealousy, he knew, and it only made him feel worse, because all the things he'd done to her he could never take back.

She keeps on crying, and before he knows what he's doing, he's already standing in front of her, and all he could think at the moment was how small and fragile she looks compared to himself, and he can't help but want to hold her close, so he does.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice only seems to trigger something inside of him, and he tightens his hold on her, bringing her flush against his body, and he doesn't really know what to say, because something like this is obviously new to him, but she seems to understand, because he never seemed to be good with words. But, really, that wasn't a problem, because she knows that he's doing this because he cares, and it only makes her want to smile and laugh and shout with joy, so she does.

-

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun…"_

_He looks down at her, and he can't help but take a deep breath before answering, because she always seemed to glow every time he held her like this, and he says, because he still doesn't know how to show her that he cares,--_

_(and in a way he never knew he could)_

_--"I know."_

-

"_Because you just can't say how much you love someone with words alone."_


	10. cat calls

-  
**title**:cat calls  
**for**:Youkai-Blossom  
**prompt**:chocolate cake  
**pairing**:SasuSaku  
**word count: **369  
**note**: Sorry for taking so  
long to write this!  
-

Sakura always pictured the day when the guy she'd had a crush on for years would notice her. She would be wearing her favorite shirt, and he'd tell her how he'd secretly had a crush on her too, but was just too shy to tell her, and they'd get together and be happy forever and ever.

At least, that's how she'd imagined it to be.

"_Haruno_."

She cringed. There were no words to describe the situation she was in. _No words_.

"I am _so sorry_! It's just, today's my birthday and so I thought I'd let myself have some of the delicious cake they serve on Tuesdays and I was so happy to finally get some and I didn't notice you were standing there and--" She stopped to breathe, feeling the stares from everyone in the cafeteria. _FML moment, BIG TIME._ Her voice grew squeakier, "I'm sorry."

Uchiha Sasuke, heartthrob of Konoha High, was staring down at her with the coldest look on his face that just told Sakura to _diediedie_.

_I wish I could_. Looking up at Sasuke, she expected him get his fan girls to murder her. Or something. _Anything_, she begged, just to get her humiliation over with. She'd gotten _chocolate cake _all over _his shirt._

_Rest in peace, oh delicious chocolate cake._

"Haruno."

The sound of her name made her look up, startled to see Sasuke's hand reaching down to grab her arm.

It took her a while to realize he was helping her back up. "Oh, um, thank…you?" His hand was still around her arm, keeping her from running away. "Um, Uchiha-san, you're still holding onto my arm."

He snapped out of whatever thought he was having, and released his hold on her, taking a step back while he did so. He'd finally noticed that everyone's eyes were still on them.

"I really am sorry, Uchiha-san!"

He stood quietly for a few seconds, then said, "It's no big deal." Turning around, he muttered, "Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled after him, relief washing over her. Before he was completely out of the cafeteria, he turned around and said, "Next time, though, I recommend you wear shorts under your school skirt, Haruno."

Cat calls ensued.


	11. laundry buddy

**-  
title: **laundry buddy  
**for: **Sugar-Rush08  
**prompt: **"We're like peanut butter and jelly!",  
laundry buddy, ditching Naruto  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **433  
**note: **Think of it as an extra present. ;)  
-

There weren't any words to describe her.

"Hey, hey! Laundry-buddy!"

Except for maybe _annoying_.

_She's too hyper for her own good…_

Sighing, he turned to the girl, who was half-running, half-sliding across the Laundromat they were currently in. She slid the last few feet to stand by his side, smiling like a mad-woman.

She squealed.

He _hated _when she squealed.

"Did you _see _how far I went? Oh, Naruto is going to be _so _jealous when I tell him!"

**Naruto.**

The person who had introduced him to her.

_I'm going to __**kill **__him. _

"I didn't expect to see you here today, laundry-buddy!" She skipped along next to him, going ahead to the wall lined with dryers. "Naruto said you were going over to his place to hang out."

"He always makes plans without asking."

Putting the remainder of her clothing into the dryer, she blew a strand of hair away from her face. "This was your excuse for not going over to his place wasn't it." She wagged her finger playfully, leaning against the counter next to him.

His silence answered her question. "Oh laundry-buddy, you're so sweet to Naruto!"

"Hn. What are you doing here at this hour, anyway? It's almost ten." He snuck a glance in her direction, looking away quickly when she smiled at him.

"Well, I _was _supposed to do it earlier today, but I got caught up watching Digimon! The marathon was on all day." At his look, she said, "Whaaaaaat? I used to love that show, you know? Used to watch it every Saturday morning when I was a kid."

He turned to look down at the washing machine in front of him. "Yeah, same here."

She gasped. "We have so many things in common, laundry-buddy! It's like we're meant to be~." Laughing, she turned to see Sasuke looking in the other direction. "Oh come on, laundry-buddy! No need to be **embarrassed**." She smiled widely when he looked at her again. "We're like peanut butter and jelly!"

He tried to ignore the small smile that tugged at his lips. "You're cornier than Naruto is, Sakura."

"I try, I try." She laughed. "Oh! My clothes are done!" Putting her clothes on the counter, she began to fold, placing them neatly in the basket next to her feet. She could hear Sasuke's silent shuffling as he picked up one of her shirts and began folding it. "Thank you, laundry-buddy." She couldn't stop smiling. "Hey, laundry-buddy, where are your clothes…?"

Sasuke stayed silent. When she realized why, she blushed. "O-Oh…You didn't come here to wash your clothes, did you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaw, he came to keep her company. Who knew Sasuke could be so sweet. c:


	12. through time

**-  
title: **through time  
**for: **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
**prompt: **future world, no vampires,  
paths cross once again  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**word count: **1,108  
**note: **A sequel to 'what if's'.  
-

My grandmother always had these crazy stories that I used to love as a kid, about our ancestors and how they lived through the war against the humanlike creatures that roamed the night. Of course, my mother always told me to disregard my grandmother's tales. A part of me wanted to believe everything she said, if only because my life seemed so boring compared to the times she talked about.

Normal job, normal family, somewhat normal friends; every day was the same for me. I'd always felt like there was something missing in my life, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Excuse me?"

Snapping out of my train of thought, I turned around a little too quickly and would've fallen over if the man behind me hadn't caught me. "Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry!" I could feel my cheeks turning the same color as my hair as I bowed apologetically to this stranger, feeling like I'd just made a complete fool of myself.

"It's alright, I spoke to you without thinking." His voice was polite, yet cold in tone. I snuck a glance up at his face at the same moment when he reached out and lifted my chin up, saying, "Bowing so low will make me uncomfortable, Haruno."

My face reddened even further, my head at a complete loss for words. "Ah, um, what-" Clearing my throat, I tried again, "How do you…know my name?"

"Your grandmother sent me to look for you."

"My…my grandmother?" I glanced down at my phone, then asked, "Why did she send you, if I may ask? She could have just called me if she wanted to see me."

His eyes stared down at me, making me feel suddenly so vulnerable under his intense gaze. Without thinking, my eyes stared down at the floor, feeling too self-conscious to look him in the eye any longer. Who was he, anyway? And why had my grandmother sent him to find me? How _did _he find me, anyway? I'd never seen this person before in my life, yet my grandmother suddenly trusts him enough to send him to search for me? Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Hm?" For the second time, I felt his fingers lightly tap my chin up to look at him, his voice so close. He was leaning down to my eye level, too close to my face that I felt myself taking a step back.

His hand instantly went around my waist to stop me from moving any further, and I gasped the moment his skin made contact with mine. A jolt seemed to go through my body, and I found it hard to breathe without a harsh throbbing pain going through my head. "Ah…what…" My voice sounded strained, and I realized I was completely wrapped in his arms at this point, my whole body resting against his.

"It's okay, Sakura. Just let them in, don't fight it. It'll only hurt you more." I could feel his whispered words against my ear as my body throbbed with pain. I clung to it, trying not to lose consciousness. What was happening to me? I could barely think, let alone move my body. "It'll be okay soon, Sakura." What's going to be okay? What's going on? "Come back to me, Sakura. I've been waiting for you all this time…" Even as my body burned with pain, and my mind went blank, I still clung to his words, to the voice I felt I'd known my entire life.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my ceiling fan spinning and spinning in dizzying circles. I breathed in deeply, letting it out as I sat up slowly. My body felt relaxed, my mind calm, until I saw the person sitting next to my bed. Almost instantly I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, and I touched my face, bewildered at this sudden emotion running through me. My lips parted automatically, my hand reaching out without a second thought as I whispered, "You waited for me."

He was out of his chair and hugging me tightly in a split second, his face buried in my hair. "Your grandmother's family had watched over the war back when vampires still roamed the world, and their records were perfectly preserved in the stories they told of the single vampire that ended the war, and the curse he left unknowingly when he died. He felt such loss that they knew one day we'd meet again."

My head felt woozy, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. "These thoughts…these memories. They feel like they're mine but I know they aren't…I…you…" The tears flowing from my eyes never ceased. "I died…" I leaned back to grab hold of my stomach, feeling a wound that wasn't there. "You…" His eyes stared into mine with so many emotions running through them. Mine were probably no different. Cupping his cheek, I tried speaking again, "He ended the war? That vampire, who hated humans so much?"

His hands wiped away the tears on my face, his voice soft as he breathed out, "I can feel everything he did, Sakura. He'd never felt such emotions before; he was scared. He knew what would happen if he let it go any further. His life had no meaning when she was gone. He'd realized too late, and made it his only mission in life to end the war. Do you get it, Sakura? He killed off every one of his kind, just for her, if only to compensate for killing her. In the end, he died hoping to one day be with her again. Your family knew this day would come; they knew we'd be born and all these memories would come back once more." Leaning forward, he kissed me gently, before parting and resting his forehead against mine.

"I…she hoped, too, when she died. She hoped things had been different, and she hated never telling him how she felt sooner. Dying and saying she loved him, she felt she left even more sorrow in his heart."

"She doesn't have to worry anymore, Sakura." He kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving mine as he said, "Because now I can say what he always wanted to say." My eyes closed as more tears threatened to fall, because I knew that things would be different now. Even if they were gone, I could still feel her true feelings, her thoughts, and I knew that our ending wouldn't be anything like theirs.

"I love you, Sakura."

We could start our own lives from now on.


End file.
